


Welcome to Our Universe

by Dopecreampuff2k



Category: Adventure Time, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla and Marceline minor rivalry, F/F, Laura/Marceline/Princess Bubblegum friendship, Mattie/Marcy friendship, Multi, Woke Perry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecreampuff2k/pseuds/Dopecreampuff2k
Summary: The Alchemy Club has developed a machine that allows you to travel through universes. The machine had a malfunction that causes a wormhole to open and newcomers came out of that wormhole. Read more for excitement!!





	1. The machine

Laura and LaF joined the alchemy club for a presentation. The Alchemy Club has developed a machine. It looked quite futuristic and huge. Laura took some notes while LaF is presenting the machine.

"This machine is our future," they said.

"It allows us to travel to other universes. Imagine, you want to explore what is outside this universe and wonder if the multiverse exists. This machine is your friend. Now, once I push this button, it will create a wormhole directing to another universe. The future is brighter and faster than you can ever imagine and that future comes today. Thank you."

Everyone gave LaF a round of applause but their presentation is not yet finished. 

"Now, for real."

LaF pushes the green button and a huge wormhole is created. Everyone whispers, claps and cheers at the end of their presentation.

"Thank you, thank you," LaF said with joyful tears. 

Suddenly, they felt a rumble in their seats.

"What's going on?," everyone whispered.

Then the room start to shake violently and the wormhole reopens again.

"Holy hufflepuff! LaF, what the hell is happening?!" exclaimed Laura.

"I-I don't know frosh! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"This! The wormhole isn't supposed to open without pressing the green button."

Chairs were flying, the people were holding on to tables trying to not get sucked in to the wormhole but an unfortunate few others have sucked in.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Hold on, frosh! I can fix this."

"You better damn will or we'll all get sucked in to the wormhole!"

Laura and LaF walked carefully to the machine. When they reached the machine, LaF presses the red button and the wormhole closes.

"Phew!"

"Well that does it," said Laura.

Laura looked around the room and saw shards of glass lying everywhere along with broken chairs and tables.

"Is everybody alright?" Laura asked.

"Laura!" screamed LaF 

"What?"

Laura ran over to LaFontaine to figure out what she's called for, only to see some newcomers who are obviously not from Silas. One was a boy with a bunny hat, there was a yellow dog with two legs and arms on a colourful unicorn and a small living nintendo switch, a tall pink lady with a long pink gown and a crown on her head. The lady was holding hands with a very pale tall lady with long black hair and a summer hat.

The newcomers stood up and looked around their surroundings. Laura and LaF shared glances. 

"Whoa," said the boy with a bunny hat.


	2. What the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read along folks!

In another universe was a bright sunny day with tall trees and green grass of paradise. There stood a tall treehouse with a boat on the side of the window as a balcony.

In the treehouse lived a boy named Finn, along with his his magical dog friend Jake and living computer BMO. The three friends played a game of Card Wars which Jake won again.

"Hahaha! I win!" Jake cried.

"Dude, you only won because I let you. Otherwise, you would flip out."

"Finn, I won fair and square! Face it man, you're a dweeb and you'll always be a dweeb in Card Wars."

"Pfft! Yeah right. But I won't go easy on you next time."

"Hehe. We'll see about that."

Finn drank his 'dweeb' juice after losing again. He liked the juice to Jake's shock and disappointment. His pendant arose from his chest up to the front of his face, Princess Bubblegum's hologram appears. She began to speak.

"Finn, Jake! I need you here in the Candy Kingdom immediately!"

"Why?" Finn asked.

"No time to explain just come now!"

"Dude, we better go now. It's probably an emergency."

"You're right Jake. It's adventure time!"

They fist bumped and BMO jumps in.

"Can I come?"

"Uh, no," Finn replied.

"Pleeeease?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!"

They arived in the Candy Kingdom on time to find that there is a huge wormhole sucking in the trees. They run to the castle safely.

"Princess!" they both screamed.

"Finn, Jake, I'm so glad you arrived. I need your help shutting down that wormhole with this machine."

"What is that princess?" Jake asked.

"It's a machine that allows you to travel to different universes but it's incomplete and I don't why a wormhole appeared out of nowhere."

"Well couldn't you figure it out princess?" Finn asked.

"Trust me, I've been trying to figure it out but there's no time! We have to close the wormhole before it could suck everybody in!"

Marceline and Lady Rainicorn flew into the castle. She is wearing a summer hat and gloves to protect her from direct sunlight.

"Bonnie! I'm so glad you're okay. When I heard there was an immediate emergency in the Candy Kingdom, I was so worried about you so Lady and I came," Marceline said hugging Bonnie.

Jake stifles out a laughter at Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's interaction.

"As sweet as your moment is, there's a freaking wormhole about to suck us all in you lovebirds!"

The couple gave each other a sheepish look and pulled away. Quickly, they get sucked into the wormhole one by one. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum held each others hands to not be pulled away from each other.

"Aaaaah!" they all screamed.

"Finn, I think we're gonna die!" BMO screamed.

"Me too man! Now hold onto me."

"Jake, I'm scared," Lady said in Korean.

"I know Lady, I know. But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Just keep holding onto me," Jake reassured Lady while they embraced each other.

All of them hold onto each other bracing for the impact. They finally were spit out of the wormhole getting on top of each other. They heard a scream.

"Laura!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Oh... my... gosh!"

Finn opened his eyes and everyone followed. They look at their surroundings and saw two people standing in front of them. The room was a big mess of debris.

"Whoa," Finn said.


	3. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read along folks!

"Whoah," Finn said.

Laura came back to her dorm and started her video vlog. The newcommers are in her room drinking their hot cocoa.

"So... yeah. I was with the Alchemy Club to listen to LaF's presentation about a machine that allows you to travel to another universe. The presentation itself was successful. Well, it was up until the wormhole reopened and sucked some of us in. And then, the wormhole somehow brought these newcomers here."

The newcomers waved at the camera.

"So, I think they're gonna stay with us for awhile. So it'll be just be nice if they introduce themselves to you."

"Hi," they said.

"How about you tell them your names."

"I'm Finn!"

"And I'm Jake."

"I'm BMO!"

"I'm Princess Bubblegum."

"Marceline the vampire queen."

Lady Rainicorn introduces herself in Korean. Laura asks her what she meant.

"She says her name is Lady Rainicorn. We call her Lady," Jake says.

Laura finishes uploading her video. The comments she got from her viewers are both out of shock and surprise. Carmilla comes into the room and gives Laura a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey."

That night, they all sleep in. Laura's dorm. They were given their own beds, blankets and pillows on the floor. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline cuddle each other, nestled on their own bed.

"I'm scared Bonnie," Marceline said.

"Don't be you silly vampire," Bonnie said playfully.

"No, Bonnie. I'm scared for you, for us."

"Why?"

"I'll always be scared for you. I don't wanna lose you again."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm here for you, everything's going to be alright. I'm safe here with you no matter where we go."

The couple kiss each other and fall asleep.

Carmilla is on Laura's bed cuddling with her spooning her from behind. Laura turns over to face her girlfriend.

"Hey Carm, Marceline seems to be uneasy coming here."

"She's a thousand year old vampire, cupcake. She'll get over it. I've done it."

"But Carm, she worries so much for her girlfriend. Just like how you worry for me and I can't help but want to help her."

Carmilla caresses Laura's face and gives her a loving look. She gives Laura a gentle kiss on her lips. Laura reciprocates the kiss. They kiss each other for awhile and pulled away. Laura turns back to Carmilla as she spoons her from behind.

"Sleep, cupcake."


	4. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura attends classes with some new people as the newcommers learn to adapt to a new environment.

Laura attends classes with some of the newcommers. They were Finn and Marceline since they look human enough to attend classes. She sits between Marceline and Carmilla with Finn behind her. While she was taking some notes listening to her Philosophy teacher, she hears Marceline groan. 

"Ugh, this sucks!" Marceline groans. 

"Shh!" Carmilla said. 

Marceline gets annoyed by Carmilla's response. It's only her second time in this universe and she's already annoyed by the broody girl. She kept groaning while listening to the boring lecture. That's when an idea hits her in the head. She's going to discreetly get out of class without getting spotted. She turns her head to her back facing Finn. 

"Psst, Finn," She whispers. 

"Huh?" 

"Wanna get out of here?" 

"Get out of here? But how are we gonna do that without getting caught?" 

Marceline rolls her eyes and says, 

"Just follow my lead." 

"Hey, you two! Listen." 

"Well shit," Marceline huffs. Her plan didn't go well. There was no way for her to escape class. A few minutes later, the bell rings. 

"That's all for today class. Have a good day and don't forget your homework is due tomorrow," the teacher said. 

"Uggggh!" Marceline groaned. 

"Hey don't worry, it's not that bad," Laura reassures Marceline. 

"Not sure about that, Laura." 

"Nah, don't worry too much. Carm and I will help you." 

"What? Don't tell me I'm gonna help her!" Carmilla said dryly. 

"Carm, please be nice. She's still new here and she's been through enough being sucked into a wormhole and brought here." 

"Fine. But only because I have nothing else better to do." 

The three of them went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. They sat together eating silently. When the silence became awkward, Laura cleared her throat. 

"Uhmm sooo, what do you think of Silas Marceline?" 

"It's okay I guess." Marceline deadpans. 

"Just okay?" 

"To be honest, it's kinda boring." 

"Sorry about that. But what made it boring for you?" 

"Philosophy class or whatever that bullshit is. Why do I have to just sit there and listen to boring lectures the whole day?" 

"That's just school for ya. You either hate it or deal with it," Carmilla said. 

"Ugh! I guess this is all just new to me. I've never really been to school." 

"You never have?" Laura asks interested but spills her chocolate milk all over her pants. 

"Oops," Laura muttered. 

"Wow, just knowing bits and pieces of information about you makes me wanna learn more." 

"Gee," Marceline mutters under her breath not liking what comes next. 

Laura grins at her idea. 

"We are so gonna play getting to know you tonight." 

"Ugh! Really?" Carmilla asks. 

"Uh yeah!" 

"Fine." 

It's 9:00 at night in Laura's dorm. All of them sit together in a circle on the floor with the webcam on. They all finish their homework and are ready to play the getting to know you game. 

"Hello everyone, we're playing the getting to know you game! Tell us about who you are of course, your interests and what you do. You don't have to share any personal information at all."

Everyone listens to Laura and nods.

"My name is Laura as you all know, my interests are journalism, sweets and reading. I upload videos everyday as my assignments and most of them are about my school life."

"Hello people, I'm Finn and I'm 19. I like to battle monsters, play games with my friends and train my swordsmanship skills. What I do is fight evil for life."

"I'm Jake and I'm Finn's best bud!" Jake bro fists with Finn.

He continued,

"I am actually his adopted brother since his parents left him in the forest, I am also a magical dog because I can stretch and shape my body to different shapes. Like this!" 

Jake shapes his hand into a key. Everyone says wow at the hand.

"I call it the key hand! I also battle monsters with Finn, I like playing all sorts of games and I'm in a relationship with this beautiful unicorn, Lady."

Lady Rainicorn introduces herself in Korean but of course everyone doesn't understand so Jake translates for her.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum, you can call me Bonnibel or Bonnie and I like science."

"Oh my gosh, me too man!" Laf said bro fisting with Bonnie.

"I'm BMO and I like to play video games!"

"And I'm Marceline the vampire queen. I like making music and I'm in love with this pink beauty right here."

Marceline and Bubblegum share a kiss in front of everybody.

"Ew," everyone said.

After playing the game, they all went to bed. Marceline lies down beside Bubblegum and kisses her shoulder.

"Hey," said Bubblegum.

"How are you doing," she asks.

"I don't know Bonnie. I still don't trust this place and that Philosophy class bullshit bore the heck out of me. I don't really get why Laura's girlfriend even gets defensive about that class when it's boring."

"Hey, I heard that. And nobody insults the class I major in, ever."

"See what I mean, Bonnie?"

Bubblegum laughs at Marceline's complaint and pecks her lips.

"That's because she's a philosophy major you silly."

"That explains it. Still boring."

"Shut up," Carmilla says flatly.

"Pfft! Whatever," Marceline said.

"Go to sleep self-proclaimed vampire queen."

With that, everyone sleeps.


	5. Slight Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Marceline have a slight rivalry.

"It's been a few weeks since the incident. It's day 6 now for the newcommers of Silas. Everything is quite normal around here except Carm and Marceline have a slight bit of a rivalry. They're okay with each other's presence but not with everything else which I'm going to find out. Bye," Laura finishes uploading her video.

The door creaks open and it startles Laura as it reveals a bouncing Marceline with her hand on her crotch.

"Sorry, I just need to pee," Marceline said.

"Oh, no it's okay. Go ahead," Laura replied.

Marceline speeds off to the bathroom. A moan is heard then a flush.

Princess Bubblegum comes into the room, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the other.

"Laura, do you want my hot chocolate and plate of cookies? Cuz I know how much you love cookies and chocolate," Bubblegum offered.

"Oh, thank you."

Laura takes the hot chocolate and plate of cookies with both hands. Then she starts wolfing down on the cookies. She eats one cookie at a time effortlessly and gulps down her hot chocolate.

A few minutes later, she burps leaving one cookie left and the hot chocolate finished. 

A cloud of smoke appears. Carmilla, tired, falls head first then lower abdomen on her bed. She smells something sweet. She looks up and sees a left over cookie. She attempts to grab it but a grey hand touches it. It turns out, Marceline is already ahead of her with cookie grabbing.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Carmilla.

"I'm just grabbing something for a snack," Marceline replied in confusion.

"Get... your... hand... away... from... my... cookie."

"Geez, come down man. I'm just grabbing a snack. It's not even your cookie to begin with."

Carmilla lets out a low growl in her throat. She's used to competition but not with Laura's left over cookies. 

Marceline snatches the cookie regardless but it's snatched back by an angry Carmilla. She snatches it again but it's snatched back. Annoyed, she snatches the cookie, hovers over to the window, opens the window and flies off.

"Oh no you don't," said Carmilla.

Carmilla jumps out the open window and runs after a flying Marceline.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!," Marceline laughed out loud.

"Give me back my cookie!"

"Sure, if you can catch me."

"Arrrggggh!"

Carmilla pounces at Marceline tackling her to the grass. Then she takes the cookie and runs off to her dorm. Quickly, she eats the cookie. Marceline comes back to the door and watches Carmillla in horror eating the cookie.

"Ha! Guess I win this time. No one steals my cupcake's cookie except me," Carmilla says smugly.

"So this is what you guys have been fighting over," a small voice said.

"Laura?" Carmilla asked.

"Mmhm, yes I've been trying to figure out this minor rivalry between you two. Turns out, it's my left over cookies!"

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

"That's alright. You both can have cookies. They're good after all."

"And they come from me."

They all look turn to see Princess Bubblegum wearing a smug smile with two plates of cookies.

"You can have individual plates of my cookies so you don't have to compete for a last one."

"Thank you Bonnie!"

Marceline flies over to Bonnie they both share a kiss.

"Ew, ugh," Carmilla says in disgust.

"Daw, don't be silly Carm. We're not that better than they are."

"Of course not."

The Hollstein couple also share a kiss.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure puffs out of a smoke.

"Hello mademoiselles. I may be late to the party but I heard that there have been newcommers in Silas from an alternate universe. So I've come here to bring some gifts for our new friends."

"Mattie!" Carmilla and Laura said in unison.


End file.
